


Ignorance is Dangerous Bliss

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dee doesn't know can hurt her. (Written for the BSG Kink prompt, Billy/Dee, she probably doesn't want to know where he learned that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Dangerous Bliss

Dee wasn’t even sure why she bothered. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Billy, as boring and clueless as he was in bed, was less monotonous than her hand and Lee, for all her subtle hints, hadn’t jumped at the chance to replace either of them. 

Billy’s main problem was rhythm. He’d get her just there, his finger stroking in just the right place, and then without any warning change tempo to send her right back to the start. 

Finally, she laid down the law. She would be on top or he’d get nothing at all. 

The best thing about Billy was his agreeable nature. She looked down on his red face, sweat pouring off his brow and wrinkling his curls tighter, and clenched her eyes shut again so she could imagine a blonde instead, his blue eyes looking up at her lovingly. 

She was close. She braced her arms more securely and started pumping up and down with abandon, letting all of him leave her before taking him all in again. His grunting urged her on and she faintly registered the feel of his hand on her hips, helping her along. 

Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, she was being flipped on her back. Her eyes flew open and she had just a moment to register the fiery, determined look on Billy’s face before he pounded into her with more force than ever before. 

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as the unexpected orgasm hit her. He kept pounding, just as hard, and she found herself writhing again, screaming as she dug her nails into his hips. 

Finally, she registered his low groan and felt him still inside her. He collapsed onto her chest but managed to hold himself up so as not to crush her. 

They lay there like that, their sweaty bodies melding to each other as they waged separate battles to catch their breaths, for several long minutes. Eventually, Dee found her voice. 

“Where the hell did you learn that move?”

Billy lifted his head and smiled shyly up at her. He rolled off her unceremoniously and collapsed on his side of the rack. 

Dee waited, pondering the possibilities. Had he been holding back all along? Doubtful. The boy was so eager to please he would have pulled out all the stops. Perhaps the porn vids being secretly passed around Galactica had finally made it to Colonial One. 

Frustrated, she repeated her question.  
Billy looked her directly in the eye. 

“I don’t think you want to know, Dee,” he said seriously, though there was a hint of challenge in his tone. 

Dee narrowed her eyes. Surely Billy, sweet, bumbling, loyal Billy hadn’t been with someone else who was teaching him new tricks?

“Oh, I think I do want to know,” she said hotly. 

He shrugged and sat up, turning his back to her as he reached down to gather his boots and pants from the floor. 

“Not a lot of privacy on Colonial One. Everyone’s walked in on something they weren’t meant to see at least once,” he explained. He stood to zip up his pants and Dee looked up at him expectantly. 

“Did you enjoy it? The president certainly did when Captain Adama did it.”

Dee’s eyes widened and she felt the breath leave her body. She hadn’t recovered the ability to speak by the time Billy had finished dressing. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. 

“I’d be careful, Dee. The president doesn’t like it when people mess with her things.”


End file.
